Blonde and Emerald Green
by destined-to-be-known
Summary: Ender Wiggin's monitor has just been removed. Now he sets out to face the world at a slightly different angle, without his little "birdie" on guard. The people stare at him like he is an outcast, as always. But an act of simple kindness will change his perspective in a whole new way. Takes place from the first part of the book.


Blonde and Emerald Green Eyes

(EnderxOC)

When the doctor told Ender that taking off his monitor won't hurt, Ender knew instantly that it was a lie. Adults really never tell you the truth. And this, he noted to himself, will hurt a lot.

As he adjusted himself on the chair provided for him, he focused his thoughts on what would happen next.

Peter won't hate me anymore. I'll come home and show him my monitor's gone. Then we'll be friends-wait, not friends, brothers. Able to live in the same house. And when he wants to play buggers and astronauts, maybe I can just go and read a book.

"This won't take long, and some people say they have a feeling that something missing. You keep looking for it, and you can't remember what it is. So I'll tell you. It's the monitor, and that feeling is normal and will pass a few days after." The doctor said as he now motioned for Ender to lie face down.

What Ender felt afterwards was a jolt of pain that stabbed him from his neck to his groin, then he realized he forgot how to speak when the nurse asked him if he was alright.

But at least his monitor is gone.

Ender got back to his class only fifteen minutes before the closing bell, and he was still feeling a bit queasy.

"Are you alright Andrew?"

He nodded.

"Were you ill?"

He shook his head.

"You're not looking well."

"I'm OK." Ender insisted.

"Then you better sit down, Andrew."

He went to his seat. But along the way, he stopped. What was he looking for?

_**I don't remember what I was looking for.**_

"Your seat is over there."

He went and sat down, but it was something else.

_**I'll find it later.**_

"your monitor." A girl whispered behind him.

He just shrugged.

"His monitor!" She said to the others.

Andrew reached out to where his monitor was. It got replaced by a band-aid. He was like the others now. He could hear whispers behind him.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, so what if it's his bloody monitor?" The girl beside him said at the back."go and leave him alone, mind you. And don't disturb the class!" She continued, not minding Ender at all.

"Your monitor too."

"Oh now it's mine. Do I look like I'm looking for something? Fuck off." She irritably replied.

Ender managed to catch her eye as she turned back, and they got locked in a deep stare.

_**Emerald green eyes. Never saw that before**_.

"Washed out Andy?" Another boy who sat across the aisle said.

The girl then dropped her stare and opened her desk.

_**Couldn't think of his name. Peter. No, that was someome else.**_

"Be quiet, Mr. Stilson."

Ender found himself opening his desk, like the emerald-green eyed girl did earlier.

_**Never saw her before. Couldn't think of her name.**_

He walked out of the room, expecting the bad kids to be waiting. They could freely hit him now that his monitor was gone.

And it was always Stilson. Stilson and his buddies.

"Hey third."

Nothing to say.

"Hey, Third, we're talkin' to you, Third, hey bugger-lover, we're talkin' to you."

Anything I say will make it worse. So will saying anything.

Then they all arrived at the part where Stilson and his friends won't let Ender pass.

"Lost your birdie, thirdie?"

They began pushing Ender, encircling him. Creating noise.

"See-saw, marjorie daw."

"Tennis!"

"Pingpong!"

This isn't going to have a happy ending. So I'm not going to be the unhappiest.

Ender kicked out high and hard, catching Stilson square in the breastbone. He dropped. Ender was surprised.

The others backed away, wondering if Stilson was dead.

I have to win this now, or I'll fight it everyday and will get worse and worse.

So Ender kicked Stilson hard, again, in the ribs. Stilson groaned. Ender kicked him again on his crotch.

"You might be having some idea on ganging up on me. You could probably beat me up pretty bad. But just remember what I do to people who try to hurt me. From then on, you'd be wondering when I'd get you, and how bad it would be." He then kicked Stilson in the face.

"It wouldn't be this bad,"Ender remarked coldly."it would be worse."

He turned and walked away. Nobody followed him.

Actually only a few were there. It was peculiar. A fight like that should have gathered a crowd. But there simply wasn't.

He turned a corner and walked until he reached the bus stop. He leaned his head aginst the wall and cried.

"T-take my monitor a-away, and I'm just l-like Peter." He whispered to himself, tears falling down his cheeks.

A warm hand touched his shoulder. Ender flinched. The hand was almost comforting, like his sister Valentine's comforts. He wioed the tears on his cheeks.

"Wiggin? Andrew Wiggin?" A familiar female voice asked.

Ender turned to see who it was.

Emerald green eyes. Her again. Still don't know her name.

"You don't really wanna miss your bus. Takes two hours or more to wait for the next." She said.

"Yeah." Ender replied.

"It's there. Time to go."

"Thanks." He said.

"No prob. See ya." She said, giving him a warm smile as she turned and walked away from him, her blonde hair flowing along with the gentle wind.

Ender almost smiled.

_**Blonde. That's nice.**_

A few weeks after, Ender Wiggin found himself on battle school. A launchie on his yellow suit.

He was on space, but his mind was still on earthside. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl who was there with him on the stop, and her warm smile.

blonde and emerald green. And I forgot to ask her name. He thouht as he entered the barracks.

The only bunk left was the lower bhnk beside the door. He smiled.

"Thanks. I thought I had to ask for it." He said sarcastically as he went to wards his bunk.

"Ah, the sarcasm and coldness never leaves you, neh?" A familiar female voice said above him.

Ender looked up to see who it was and smiled.

Same blonde hair.

Same emerald green eyes.

on the name tag.

Same warm smile on her pretty face.

"Eh." He only said.

"Eh indeed." She said as she went back to face her desk.

Looks like I don't need to worry about asking her name. Ender thought as he smiled at her and sat on his bunk.

_**END**_


End file.
